


Wonder Women

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: The Good Place (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash February, One Night Stands, Tahani Al-Jamil is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Tahani Al-Jamil is the queen of the name drop. That time that she slept with Wonder Woman is the crown jewel of her name drop collection





	Wonder Women

**Author's Note:**

> i sure hope you enjoy this nonsense. sorry there's not any smut, but i think that this idea's more about the fact that it happened than writing out the details (because i am in nooooo state of mind to be writing smut atm) but if someone else would like to take up the torch and write smut for this pairing in my stead, i would read the shit out of it and leave you a super detailed and happy comment

Tahani al-Jamil has done many impressive things in her life. Some might say countless. But who's counting, really? Not Tahani, of course, she isn't that shallow. 

She does everything she can for the good of humanity and all those other sweet sounding platitudes, nice greeting card sentiments she can package and sell along with her image. She's a good person. A great one, really. That's why she's not surprised when Wonder Woman chooses to save her. 

Really, getting pushed off the side of a bridge by a super villain is perfectly fine when Wonder Woman flies off the edge and catches you in her arms. 

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asks in peculiar accent of hers. Tahani feels her strong arms holding her bridal style, and her breath hitches in her throat at the same time that she feels a different reaction down below. 

"Never better," she squeaks. 

"Where do you live? I can fly you home," Wonder Woman suggests. Tahani is able to get her useless lesbian ass to focus just long enough to give Wonder Woman directions, but past that, she can't focus on anything but Wonder Woman's strong hands on her body and how bloody hot she is. Tahani kisses her softly on the lips. 

"A thank you," Tahani says breathlessly. 

"Is that all?" Wonder Woman asks. 

"It doesn't have to be," Tahani says, "if you'd like to stay." 

"Well," Wonder Woman says, considering the proposal, "I am not opposed." Tahani opens the door to her apartment, and shows Wonder Woman in. She leads her straight to the bedroom, and doesn't even bother turning on the lights. They fall into bed anyway. 

Tahani kisses her, fiercely. Wonder Woman kisses back, and Tahani melts into the heat of it. Women have called her an Amazonian beauty before, but Wonder Woman is something else. As she kisses her again, deeper, Tahani thinks this the best decision she's ever made. 

 

When they wake up the next morning, Tahani is certain it's the best decision she's ever made. At the very least, it's the best sex she's ever had. Wonder Woman doesn't even sneak out without telling her. She gently wakes her. 

"I have to go, Tahani," she says, gently rustling Tahani's shoulders. Tahani sits up, and tries not to worry about how bad she knows her hair must look. Instead, she tries to think of how to make a memorable last impression on her newly bedded super heroine. 

"It was _wonderful_ to meet you," Tahani says. She doesn't normally make puns (she's not a clowness? clownette? She doesn't know the feminine form of clown) but she cant resist this particular one. She hopes it sounds cute rather than trite. 

"What a good pun," Wonder Woman says, smiling widely. Then, Wonder Woman kisses her hand. 

"Until we meet again," Wonder Woman promises. Then, she leaves to go fight more crime. Or, perhaps, just to not have to deal with the awkward morning after a one night stand, but Tahani gives her the benefit of the doubt. It makes her feel much better to believe her knight in red and blue armor left her to save the world than just to get away from her. She thinks back to the woman's promise, and hopes, deeply, that they will meet again. 

 

Sadly, "until we meet again" never comes. Tahani dies and goes to the good place before they even get to interact again. 

Tahani is a bit disappointed. She had hoped to become the Mary Jane to Wonder Woman's Spider-Man, but she supposes that it can't be helped. At least she has a new name to drop here in the good place. 

"Does anyone have any cool celebrity stories? Cause I kissed one, once," Eleanor says. 

"Let me guess," Chidi says, "Stone Cold Steve Austin?"

"You know me so well," Eleanor says. 

"I met Blake Bortles's second cousin one time. It was dope," Jason says. 

"I slept with Wonder Woman, once," Tahani says, "it's no big deal." 

"Shut up," Eleanor says, "for real?" 

"For real," Tahani says. 

"Damn girl," Eleanor says, "I wish I lived your life." 

"Yeah," Tahani says, choosing, for that moment, to ignore all the parts that were rubbish, "my life was pretty great." She slept with Wonder Woman. What can be better than that? 


End file.
